vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves, also known as Lycanthropes, are a supernatural species in Vampire Diaries. Werewolves were hinted at in the last episode of the first season and until that moment their existence was unknown. They were first seen in the episode Bad Moon Rising, where Mason transformed because of a full moon. History, Physical and Psychological Characteristics In Isobel Saltzman's research at Duke University and from Vanessa Monroe, Elena found out that according to legend, a vampire will be killed by a bite from a werewolf and that centuries ago, Vampires hunted werewolves. Most were wiped out to near extinction because of the threat that they were to vampires. As a werewolf their prey of choice are vampires. But werewolves will also hunt humans. According to legend, 600 years ago the Aztecs were plagued by vampires and werewolves that terrorized the countryside, making farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec Shaman used a powerful spell to curse them and bind werewolves to the moon and making vampires slaves to the sun. When the full moon appears, those who have been under the curse will transform into a wolf. This spell is apparently bound to the Moonstone the Lockwoods possessed. Centuries of rivalry and animosity have made vampires and werewolf supernatural enemies with vampires eventually driving the werewolves to near extinction; to the point that even most vampires had considered them folklore myths just like how most of the human population believe vampires, werewolves, spell casting witches etc. are.. Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Tyler Lockwood often had trouble controlling his temper. Those with the werewolf curse but with it still latent like Tyler can exhibit some werewolf traits like aggression similar to "Roid Rage" in humans, and above average human strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. With the curse activated their eyes turn yellow while enraged as Mason's eyes had turned this color when he stopped the fight between Tyler and Carter. When there is a full moon after sunset they transform into canine form, looking very much like a ordinary timberwolf, but somewhat larger, and massive super strength and speed. However, all werewolves may not look the same. George may have looked different than Mason, as a wolf. Their prey are principally vampires but they have and do attack humans. In 1864 George Lockwood an ancestor, had attacked several humans and killed them, leaving horrific wounds on the corpses,(essentially ripping them apart) much worse than any vampire. Despite this with the cooperation of Katherine Pierce, a vampire with her own agenda, George was able to convince the Mystic Falls town council that vampires were responsible which lead to their round up. It is unknown if George continued his attacks there or elsewhere. Anyone who is bitten by a werewolf can become one. Since the curse is passed down genetically/mystically they can mate with ordinary humans their progeny will be given the curse. The gene/curse is passed down through the men in the family, although the children who have the gene are not werewolves themselves. It would be triggered if they are responsible for the death of a human being, intentional or not. Then the curse is theirs forever. Katherine Pierce, the same vampire who cooperated and plotted with George Lockwood to get rid of her fellow vampires in 1864 had compelled a human named Jimmy to attack Mason Lockwood who did not know of Katherine's interference in the Emerald Coast, Florida. Jimmy repeatedly attacked Mason, his friend, until Jimmy was accidentally killed by Mason defending himself. This triggered the curse within Mason Lockwood and started to periodically change into a werewolf. (unknown to Damon Salvatore, a vampire, he would do the same thing to Carter when he glamored him into attacking Tyler Lockwood, Mason's nephew. Mason had broke up the fight before the death of Carter could result, although Carter would later meet his doom but not at the hands of Tyler). In the episode Plan B Katherine after the death of Mason Lockwood who she was using as a tool for her own ends repeated the tactic and has compelled Matt to do the same thing to Tyler Lockwood, to repeatedly attack him until Tyler kills him in order to activate the curse within Tyler. But when Matt failed, a girl named Sarah was accidentally killed from Tyler using self-defense after being stabbed with a letter opener. Powers and Abilities They show signs of supersonic hearing as Tyler Lockwood was harmed by the Gilbert Device, which was only meant for vampires who also have super sensitive hearing. However werewolves even in human form and still just latent have hearing of a much greater range that rivals vampires. The device supposed to have an effective range of only five blocks for vampires to be affected. However, at the time of Tyler Lockwood being affected by it he was perhaps miles away driving show that werewolves have a hearing range at least for high frequency waves far further than any vampire. They also possess superhuman agility, including great jumping abilities even when in human form, leaping probably some 20 feet off the ground. and Carter]] Werewolves possess superhuman regeneration and healing. After Damon stabbed Mason with a silver knife, while causing him great pain Mason healed from the stab wounds and brands inflicted by Damon within seconds. Even when the werewolf gene is unactivated potential werewolves may heal faster or may be more durable, as Tyler Lockwood walked away from the car crash virtually unharmed. They have superhuman agility, strength and senses. They are far more powerful than humans, however they aren't as strong as vampires in human form. But if one becomes enraged, like Mason was at the carnival, they become more powerful, and can defend themselves against vampires. When they become enraged their wolf eye's are revealed, even in human form. They are also stronger during the night. However, their strength is not enough to overpower a vampire. Even newly turned vampires like Caroline Forbes are stronger, despite being only approximately a month old as a vampire, showed by easily defeating Mason Lockwood in hand to hand combat when he attacked Elena. But this may not always be the case. They can also move much more quickly in human form, but again not as fast as vampires. Stefan Salvatore, a 146 year old vampire once "lost" to Mason in an arm wrestling match; but it was stated that Stefan was not using his full power. But Mason may not have been using his full power. It is very different when in wolf form. Their strength and speed are enough to overpower most vampires, In an earlier encounter in wolf form he had pinned down Caroline despite her efforts to get the canine off of her. However a older stronger vampire may had been able to do so without help. However, one bite from a werewolf is enough to kill any vampire, which makes up for the power inferiority while in human form. While they are in wolf form, they lose control and become very unpredictable. Their only instinct is to hunt.Their primary prey are vampires but they will also attack humans. Like all other supernatural beings Werewolves are unaffected by Vampiric mesmerism or "glamor" It is currently unknown if Werewolves have prolonged life spans. Weaknesses A known weakness of the werewolves was the Device (it could only be used once) invented by Johnathan Gilbert (but actually created by Emily Bennett), as it as noted above, was harmful to Tyler Lockwood and his father, causing both of them excruciating pain. Wolfsbane'' Aconitum vulparia'' is an herb that affects werewolves in a similar manner to vervain's effect on vampires, as it also burns them on contact and is extremely harmful upon consumption and very likely to cause the death of the werewolf. Damon Salvatore force fed wolfsbane during his torture of Mason in Plan B. It induced vomiting blood. Magic can also be used to harm werewolves, as Bonnie triggered several aneurysms in Mason's brain, causing severe pain. However once she stopped Mason could then heal and recover (this power also can harm vampires, although not very old ones like Katherine Pierce). Magic can used against a supernatural entity, with varying degrees of effectiveness. Myths They are not weak or allergic to silver as told by Mason, after Damon stabbed him with a silver knife. Mason said that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Gallery TylersEye.jpg|Tyler's eye Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason after his transformation Cellar3claw.jpg|Claw marks in the cellar Known Werewolves * Tyler Lockwood(Triggered Curse) * Richard Lockwood(Untriggered Curse,Deceased) * Mason Lockwood(Triggered Curse,Deceased) * George Lockwood(Triggered Curse,Deceased) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves